FeArLeSs
by thexlightxwithinxthexdarkness
Summary: She had her mission: to get Kairi to Sora. But she hadn't even thought of how hard it would be to face him again. So, she made her decision. All she would have to do was be fearless. .:Sora/Naminé/Roxas:.


**.**:**F**e**a**r**l**e**s**s**:**.

_Author: thexlightxwithinxthexdarkness_

_**Pairing: Sora/Naminé/Roxas**_

_ Strongly Recommended Music: Fearless (250 and Dark Stars)-Falling Up_

_**D **i **s **c **l **a **i **m **e **r**: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts I or II. The aforementioned song by Falling Up, does not belong to me either._

_

* * *

_

Finally. She had succeeded. Kairi was almost safe, and the only thing left to put her plan into action was to get Kairi to Sora. After this, everything would be over. Riku, Kairi, and Sora could go back home. Naminé looked frantically from side to side, checking her grip to make sure that Kairi was secured right by her side, before darting through yet another hallway of the Castle that Never Was. The last thing she needed right now was a run in with Saïx or any of the other stupid Organization members. Surely they had discovered that Kairi had been freed from her cell; they were bound to be caught any second now.

_No. _She couldn't believe that. She had to think positively, think about her only goal: getting Kairi to Sora. Riku could take care of the rest, right? As she ran, Naminé reflected over her memories, both good and bad, of the time she had spent during her _existence. _She couldn't help feeling nostalgic as several pictures flashed across her mind and wondered what would happen to her when Kairi repossessed the other half of her heart. Would she too fade into darkness? Would she be able to think for herself, or speak? A small frown graced the corners of her lips as she contemplated her future.

"Hey, umm.....?"

The blond-haired, vibrantly blue-eyed Nobody's steps abruptly halted as she turned to face her other. She waited for the utterance of her name, but realized that she had not yet told Kairi. "Yes?"

"Do you know Sora?"

This question puzzled the girl, but after a few seconds, her stupor finally cleared, allowing her to think straight. "Do--do I know Sora?"

The innocent, questioning look she received in response made her heart ache at the thought of telling Kairi this, but she felt she should let someone else know her story besides Riku. And DiZ for that matter. "Well, I--we don't really have time for me to tell you the whole story, but tell you what. I'll tell you sometime. Later, though." Naminé took a deep breath as she waited for Kairi to accept her lie. The cherry-brown haired girl cocked her head to the side for a few agonizing seconds, and her eyebrows knit together in confusion. But just as quickly as she had done that, the Princess of Heart stood up straight again and beamed a large smile at her Nobody.

"All right. That's a promise."

"A--a promise?"

"Yeah." Kairi loosened her hand from Naminé's, only to extend her pinky finger to the girl. Naminé was surprised at this action and was even more bewildered at the tears that pooled in her eyes at the sight of the friendly gesture. Raising a shaky, pale hand to solidify that promise, Naminé's eyes locked on Kairi's own blue ones while they smiled at each other.

"S-Sora did the same thing."

The same confused look from before settled on Kairi's face, but soon disappeared in a look of both worry and sympathy. "You're crying...? What's wrong?"

Naminé shook her head from side to side before grabbing Kairi's hand. "We have no time. I have to get you to Sora." Both of them took off running, maneuvering down the stark white hallways before finally making it outside where a cool, night wind caressed both of the fifteen-year old girls. Panic crept into Naminé's mind as she realized, in her confusion at Kairi's questions, she had led both of them in the wrong direction. Sighing heavily, Naminé led her other down the sloping pathway that lay before them, knowing an alternate route to her destination. Suddenly, an odd sensation passed through her--she felt dizzy and disoriented, as if she had just been spun around in someone's arms for a prolonged period of time. A shooting pain ran from her chest through her whole body and as she looked through her eyes that were clouded with tears, she could see the world flicker around her. Her blue eyes locked on her and Kairi's hands, held together by pure trust and friendship. No. It was more than that. Naminé was part of Kairi. Her shadow. There was a stronger bond between them than just mere friends. An ominous blue and black portal, laced with strands of midnight blue energy appeared before both of the frantic girls, and Naminé's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of their assailant.

"Naminé. There you are." The aforementioned girl scrunched her face up in pure hatred as she glared daggers at Saïx, the golden-eyed, blue haired Nobody, who wielded a giant claymore for a weapon. His words were venomous, and he was sly and cunning--like a fox, Naminé thought, and he had kept a close eye on her ever since she had shown up in the World that Never Was. But she held back a laugh through her anger--the apparently horrifying Saïx was merely Xemnas's lackey, a mere pawn.

"Naminé?" Kairi turned her head to glance questioningly at her Nobody, but Naminé kept her stare focused on Saïx.

"Kairi. I'm afraid leaving is not an option." Extending a hand to Kairi, he looked at her with those piercing eyes of his, intent on keeping her within the Organization's grasp. But Kairi wasn't stupid. Raising a hand to her chest, she took a step backwards, the same hateful glare Saïx was receiving from Naminé settling on her own face. He drew his hand back, his face confused.

"You don't want that?"

An almost pained look settled on the Princess's face as she spoke about her savior, her wielder of light. Naminé held back the jealousy that threatened to exude from her in waves as she listened to Kairi speak. But she had no right to do that. She didn't even have the right to be.

"I do. More than anything. But not with you around." Naminé almost smiled at the sight of Kairi's next actions: the girl drew both of her hands up, now curled into fists, into a fighting stance, Naminé following. This was her plan. It would go the way she had planned it to be. She had to get Kairi to Sora.

Saïx merely smirked, his eyes darting to the two Beserker Nobodies resting behind him, their own claymores positioned diagonally across their forms. "If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter." Without warning, sounds of metal clanging upon metal reached Naminé's ears and her eyes widened at the sight of a hooded figure standing, Keyblade drawn, behind the now fading Nobodies. A soft smile upturned her lips as she took in the sight of the sixteen-year old boy.

Saïx could only look bewildered at his appearance. "You...didn't Roxas take care of you?"

Naminé relaxed, standing up from her current position, only to astound Kairi at her next words. "You can take it from here, Riku." Kairi's face lit up in surprise, and she once again turned to face her Nobody. "Riku?" The look of question in her bright blue eyes caused Naminé to realize how long it had been since the Princess had seen her silver-haired, aquamarine eyed best friend. But Riku paid no attention to both of the girls. He was currently staring Saïx down through his hood, every muscle in his body aching to attack him. He dismissed his Keyblade, much to the surprise of Saïx, only to summon a bright blue orb of darkness in his right hand. He sent it towards the evil man, who merely back-flipped in the air to avoid it. Riku ran towards him aggressively, slamming him into the wall. But in the next second, Saïx placed his palm to the wall, smirked at Riku, and vanished. Naminé painfully realized that Sora would have to deal with him later. As Naminé flickered in and out of existence, she could faintly see Kairi running up to her long-lost best friend, who made a move to follow Saïx.

"Wait! Riku...you're really here..."

Naminé didn't stay to witness the next few moments. She knew that Kairi would see what Riku had become in order to save his friend. But she felt that Kairi, like herself, would learn to see past that. She would use her light to see Riku for who he really was, and as Naminé faded once again, she knew everything would be all right.

* * *

"...How do we get out of here, Your Majesty?" The unmistakable sound of Donald's voice sounded through Namine's ears as she reappeared, this time, on the Altar of Naught. She was absolutely delighted--she knew that Sora had now defeated Xemnas for the last time, ending the struggle she had wanted so desperately to finish. But this time, when she came back, she was no longer a solid figure. She was transparent, like the Nobody she was. And as Naminé's final act, she knew she had to help get everyone back home, safe, to the comforting realm of light. Her "heart" softened at the sight of the fifteen-year old, brown-haired, blue eyed boy who turned to face her with a mystified expression. Of course. He didn't remember who she was. But Kairi knew, and her lips formed a smile as the blond-haired Nobody turned around and raised a hand to create a dark portal with only one destination: Destiny Islands. King Mickey and Donald didn't question as to why the portal was there, they merely followed their instincts, running headfirst towards the darkness. When they passed right through her, Naminé was almost crippled at the waves of sadness that ran through her: her time was almost up. She flickered in and out of existence as they started talking, only visible to Sora and Kairi.

"Who did this?"

"Welp, I'm not sure. But we'd better hurry and get through."

Pluto, soon followed by King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, made it back to safety. A small amount of relief washed over her as Naminé witnessed this. _Three down, three to go._

But as she watched Sora and Kairi walk up to her, as her eyes took in the sight of the obvious couple, she detected those same waves of hurt and betrayal from before, but she forced a smile on her face. Her eyes locked on Sora's form for a few brief seconds, memorizing his face, his smile, and the aura he exuded. Kairi noticed this, but she also felt, somewhere, deep in her heart, that Naminé had been right about that promise. There was a bond, much like hers and Sora's, between the blond-haired, blue eyed girl and him. And Kairi didn't feel jealous or angry. All she felt was deep gratitude towards the Nobody who had saved her. "Thank you, Naminé."

Naminé smiled back at her other, happy to return her home safely. "Sure." Taking a deep breath, she turned to Sora and gazed fondly into his eyes. "See? We meet again. Like we promised." A small flicker of hope dwindled deep inside Naminé's mind: maybe, just maybe he would remember.

"Huh?"

Naminé's smile faltered for a moment; she wouldn't cry like she had at Castle Oblivion. That was the past. But a voice soon saved her from her thoughts, and the girl found herself face to face with an equally transparent Roxas. "You said we'd meet again. But when we did, we might not recognize each other."

In that second, all the events of the past year and half clicked inside of Naminé's mind, and the reason for her existence was clear to her right then and there. Her destiny was to bring Sora and Kairi back together from the mistakes that she had made. And her fate--the same as Roxas's--was to fade back into the _light._ "I did, didn't I?"

Roxas smiled warmly back at her. "But I knew you."

"Mmm.." Naminé nodded before continuing. "It's strange."

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness...." Naminé smiled as she realized where this conversation was going.

Roxas seemed just as ecstatic--as he too realized his fate. "Yeah. But you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves."

The next fact that made itself clear to the young girl almost made her jump up and down for joy. She could only smile broadly at Roxas, and cast a quick glance at Sora. "So, we can be together again!" Roxas walked over to stand next to Naminé, and the girl smiled as she realized that Roxas and her were just an obvious couple as Sora and Kairi. "Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

Kairi blushed, but turned to face Sora with an elated smile on her face. "We'll be together everyday. Right, Sora?" Breaking his trance, Sora looked startled at Kairi's request, but soon composed himself back to his original state. "Uh...yeah!"

Roxas and Naminé shook their heads and smiled at Sora's flustered response, but Naminé was the only one who had to restrain herself from running up to Sora and wrapping her arms around him in a vice-tight hug. She knew that now--this moment--was her last moment in existence. Not allowing herself to stare at Sora, not letting herself think about anything more than the one fact running through her mind that she would be with Roxas every single day, Naminé watched as Kairi walked towards her and extended a hand. Kairi nodded once, and Naminé could feel the tears form in her eyes as she too, raised a hand to grasp it with Kairi's own. The last thing that Naminé saw was Kairi close her eyes and smile, and before she knew it, she was enveloped in a blinding, golden light that molded to fit her form. She could feel the welcoming arms of the light call to her, beckoning her to come back home. A single tear slid down her cheek as Naminé felt the warmth of happiness and joy flow from an exact point in her chest. _Her heart._

_W--we're back._

_You're home._

_.: I'm living **f **e **a **r **l **e **s **s, so **f **e **a **r **l **e **s **s like everyday's my own:._

_x--..End..--x_

_

* * *

_

**A **u **t **h **o **r **' **s **N **o **t **e **s**

_Kind of drabble-ish, I think. But I wanted to write this because I had always wondered what had happened between the cutscenes where Naminé rescued Kairi and to where they both met Saïx--and how Naminé felt when she opened the portal to send everyone back home and when she became a part of Kairi again. This is my version. If it had been me, it would have been tremendously hard to say goodbye to someone I loved. Come on. It's obvious Sora and Naminé have some connection. I don't know if this is more a Sora/Kairi or Roxas/Naminé...but I think that I put down the right pairing(s). I've also been trying to perfect writing down characters' actions and their feelings. I'm one who usually relies on dialogue and repetitive words to help tell a story, so I'm trying to "broaden my horizons". Also, I didn't put that song there for no reason. If you haven' t already, PLEASE, PLEASE go back and listen to the song while you read. It really captures the mood I wanted to set. It's also where I got the end line from (the one after the quote from the KHII ending). _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated,_

_**l **i **g **h **t **=)_


End file.
